If I Never Knew You
by Snape's lady
Summary: Ron and Harry consider Hermione as a real woman. HG/RW & HP/HG. Enjoy!


:+: If I Never Knew You :+:  
***********************  
A/N*   
Hi there! It's Snapes Lady again. You know, I've been reading the Harry Potter series over again for the third time and I've come up with these great ideas for stories, but I just can't write them all. If you'd like me to share them with you, im me or e*mail me at www.lady09@eboxmail.net (new email addy). I'd love to be of some help. Also, I was just listening to "If I Never Knew You," you know, from Pocohontis (sp? oh well,bad spellers of the world untie!) and I just thought of Harry and Hermione. And Ron and Hermione. Well, it's complicated: you see, I think that H/H is quite strange, and unpredictable, but then, isn't all of the books crazy and unpredictable? In a good way I mean. And R/H is so much more obvious in the books so far, except for when Hermione kissed Harry's cheek at the end of GoF, but still, I just think that R/H is going to happen. But this story shows both sides, I guess... so read on. Oh, BTW this taked place in thier 7th year.  
**********************  
Disclaimer*  
I own nothing, not the song, not the characters, not the title, nothing. I make no money. I have no job, I'm a worthless fanfiction writter. Thank you, don't sue me, just read and review please.  
**********************  
///If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of   
how precious life could be...///  
  
Harry sat on the chair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He was lost in the thought that he may be in love. But with who, astounded him. He'd never thought of her like that. For god's sake it was Hermione! The book-nerd who was always right about everything! How on earth had he fallen for her?   
  
It was as if the clouds parted and a voice came out and yelled at him: "YOU LOVE HERMIONE!!!"  
  
It happened that quickly. Or so he thought. These things always take more time than they seem. Really, when he thought sensibly, he remembered back in their fourth year, at the Yule Ball. She looked beautiful, he just couldn't admit it to himself then. Also that year, when they were leaving King's Cross station, she did something that she'd never done before. She kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Harry didn't know if he was just imagining all the signs, but it did seem to him that she liked him. Though, recently he'd been recieving the cold shoulder from her, he couldn't quite keep himself from thinking that she might have feelings for him.   
  
///And if I never held you,   
I would never have a clue   
how at last I'd find in you   
the missing part of me...///  
  
Ron sat up in his bed. He couldn't sleep. What was he doing? He was falling in love with his best friend! It wasn't completely uncommon, though people have this happen all the time, but, Hermione???  
  
They fought like dogs all the time! There was no way a relationship between them could work. Or could it? "I could change," Ron said, aloud.   
  
Harry rolled over in the bed next to Ron's. "What are you on about?" he yawned.   
  
"Nothing, sorry. I was just saying how I should change my clothes," he lied quickly. "It's getting pretty cold in here."  
  
"Hmm..." Harry rolled over and went back to sleep.   
  
'I could change,' he thought. 'I could let her win a few arguments.' He paused to consider this. 'Not too many, but a few.'  
  
Yes that was it, he had decided that he was going to try to be nicer, not as argumemtative, which was quite a feat for Ron. 'Tomorrow, I'll start.'  
  
///I'm so greatfull to you.   
I'd have lived my whole life through   
lost forever if I never knew you...///   
  
Hermione sat in Potions next to *him.* She couldn't believe how stupid she felt around him. Like she wasn't adequate, which was stupid, considering that she was head girl , and easily the smartest student-witch in the school. But something intimidated her. And didn't know what.   
  
She added some bubertuber puss to the elixer that was simmering in their cauldrin.   
  
'This is stupid,' she thought. 'Even if he does like me he only likes me as his good friend. 'Smart Hermione,' 'book nerd Hermione,' she thought. And as she thought this, tears welled in her eyes.   
  
"Are you alright, 'Mione?" a voice asked from her side.   
  
She sniffled, "hmm? Yes, I'm fine. Just a little ragweed in my eye, that's all."   
  
///If I never knew you   
I'd be safe, but half as real.   
Never knowing I could feel   
a love so strong and true...///  
  
"Oh," said Harry. He wanted desperetly to be there for her. He looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" She had begun hastily writting in her notebook something that he couldn't see, though he knew there wasn't anything to take notes on.   
  
///If I never knew you   
I'd be safe but half as real...///  
  
"I'm fine," she said. 'He doesn't care,' she thought. 'He's only asking to be polite.'   
  
It was amazing that Hermione had picked this particular wizard to fall in love with. 'Why?' was a question that was constantly on her mind. There were so many reasons that she shouldn't love him. He was danger incarnate, for crying out loud. Voldemort hadn't come to the school before he came here. But then, she'd never thought of how wonderful and exciting her adventures with him and Ron had been. They were just dangerous. 'If I never knew Harry Potter,' she thought at dinner that night. 'I'd be safe and far from any type of harm.' Then a moment later, 'But I wouldn't feel what I feel now.' With that a smile appeared on her face.   
  
"Hermione, you lost in thought over there?" Ron asked from accross the table. She looked up. Apparently he had been trying to get her attention for a while. She reddend.   
  
"No, why would you care anyway?" she spat at him.   
  
"Now wait, Hermione, I was just-"   
  
"You're always 'just!' You can't keep your oppinion to yourself ever!" She didn't know why she was so mad at him, if anything other than the fact that he had ruined her pleasent train of thoughts.   
  
"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, rather like a dog that had just been repremanded.   
  
"Ugh, never mind, Ron," she sighed.   
  
///I thought our love could be so beautiful.   
Somehow it'd make the whole world right...///  
  
'There's no way in hell that she likes me...' Ron thought that night. 'The way she yelled at me!'   
  
He knew that he'd never been particularly nice to her, and maybe he should have...  
  
"Ugh," he sighed as he layed down on his bed. Just then there was a tapping sound on the window.  
  
It was a grey owl, but not one that he recognized. He stretched his leg out to Ron. It had a letter on it addressed to him.   
  
"For me?" he asked, confused. The rest of the dormitory was a sleep, so no one answered him.   
  
Ron untied the bit of parchment from the owl's leg, and just as quickly as it had come, the owl left, flying away in the direction that it came.  
  
Ron opened the letter and read:  
  
Ronald Weasly,   
  
I know it has been a long time since we last talked, but I was wondering if, after you graduate Hogwarts, you would like to come and visit me while I'm in London this summer. I have thought a lot about you lately, and, frankly, I'm a bit taken with you. It's much easier to write this in a letter, you see. Well, if you would like to, please write me back.   
  
With Love,   
Fleur Delacour  
  
He had forgotten the pen-pal he had met in his fourth year. After the group from Beaubatons left Hogwarts, he had recieved a letter from Fleur, asking if they could become pen-pals.   
  
Well, it seemed that maybe getting over Hermione, won't be that hard...   
  
///But still my heart is saying we are right///  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly five o'clock, but she couldn't sleep at all. She sat in utter concentration. How was she going to tell him... How was she going to avoid telling him... She was usually very good with these kinds of things, and she was noted for being seceretive, but this secret bothered her.   
  
As if on cue, Harry entered the common room from the boy's dormitory door.   
  
'How cliche,' Hermione thought.   
  
"Morning, Hermione," he said, sitting on the chair that was next to her's infront of the fire place. "Surprise to see you up at hti hour."  
  
"I might say the same," she said, stareing at the roaring fire.   
  
"Listen," he said, elbows on his knees, and hunched over in his chair. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I've been thinking..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Are you... I mean, I think I ..." he rambled. "If I was smarter... no, I meant if you thought that I.... Do you... You see, I couldn't think of a life with out... well with out... I really think that there's something special with - and I think that ... Damn it." He blushed, and laughed.   
  
"Harry?" she said, now looking at him. "I lo-"  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
The End  
******************  
A/N:  
I know that it was a little weird, but hey, if you don't like it, flame nicely... thank you. 


End file.
